The battle of halfa's
by dragonicdevil
Summary: Danny and his friends defeated Dark Dan, but now a new evil in form of another half ghost has appeared, will Danny and Dani be able to defeat this half ghost and his growing army?
1. Rise of a new evil

The battle of halfa's

**Since my story, `New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom story´ was pretty popular I have decided to make a sequel and see what people think. **

Chapter 1- Rise of a new evil

It's been a half year since the battle against Dark Dan ended, the world was still recovering from his attacks, Danny had been forced to have a press conference and tell them the story about Dark Dan, even though everyone was shocked so didn't anyone (to Danny's relief) blame him for it, well maybe The Guys in White but no one cared about them.

Now Amity Park had been almost completely rebuild and it was time to start over, Danny was watching his hometown with Sam and Tucker from a hill, Tucker looked at Danny, "How long do you think that this peace will last Danny?", Danny and Sam looked at him and Danny answered, "If I got to decide Tuck, then I would say for all eternity, but knowing my luck, I would say maybe 2 months, max 3, after that our lives will go crazy again", Sam nodded and agreed with him.

Danny transformed, grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew towards the rebuild FentonWorks there all their families were waiting for them, once there Sam's parents tried once again to make her break-up with Danny and find some normal guy to have a relationship with, Danny who had heard this at least a million times walked away and looked up in the sky.

_It so peaceful now, even now I still can't believe that we defeated Dan, he seemed invincible, but somehow a miracle happened, but still, I can't help but feel that a even greater threat than him is about to come and that I might not be able to stop this one, thought Danny, he knew he shouldn't worry now but he couldn't help it._

AT A F.B.I. BASE,

meanwhile, a bit outside Amity Park at a secret F.B.I. base, so was Agent George Rogers using their spy equipment to keep a watch on Danny Fenton, George Rogers was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes in his late thirties, ever since Danny Phantom showed up agent Rogers had have a grudge against him, ever since he was little George had displayed a desire for power, so he once he had reached a high ranking in the F.B.I. he thought that he had as much power he needed.

But once he saw Danny Phantom he knew that he had been wrong, he had worked hard for years for the power he had and this kid shows up with the power to blow up cities, that wasn't fair in his book. Once Danny's identity was revealed, he had tried to convince the others in the F.B.I. to take in the Fenton kid and try to duplicate his abilities, but the others said no, much to his anger, they thought that the kid could get hurt if they tried and they would hate themselves if that happened, besides, they shouldn't play gods like that, it would only end in disaster.

But George was stubborn, and kept a eye on Danny, he hoped that the kid would do something that would enable them to bring him in, he would use that opportunity to scan his genetic structure, because one thing was clear, he wanted to have the power a half ghost had.

unfortunately for him that chance never came, even after hearing that Dark Dan originated from a alternated future of Danny Phantom no one wanted to bring the kid in, he didn't understand at all, and he was knew that he would go insane soon because of the kid.

He had been watching Danny everyday after the final battle he had with Dan, he knew that if he had the kid's powers he could make humanity the most superior beings in the world, and after a lot of thinking he came up with a plan, "I don't need the kid for my plans, after all, I know that he got his powers through a accident with his parents ghost portal", he had been spying on the Fenton family pretty much directly after the disasteroid event, so he had heard Danny tell his story to his parents.

His plan was really simple, he would go into Vlad's ghost portal that F.B.I. had confiscated and activate it when he was inside it, he would receive the same powers as Danny Fenton had.

_But there is the fact of the danger, I mean it was a miracle that he SURVIVED, if I do this it could kill me, maybe I should rethink this... No I have a vision for the future and for that to happen I NEED these powers, George thought to himself as he planned how he would do this._

George knew that it would be a investigation of Vlad's ghost equipment the next day and that he had been assign to lead it, to see if there was anything F.B.I. could use, this would be his best chance so he thought about how he would do.

THE NEXT DAY,

George and four other agents walked to the vault that Vlad's ghost equipment was in, they went inside and began, they looked through notes on allies, enemies and plans, then Vlad's ghost weapons and tech and lastly they came to the thing that trouble them most, Vlad's ghost portal.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it would be best if we just destroyed this thing, the ghosts appear enough in our world on their own this thing is a gateway between our world and the ghost zone, it will only cause more trouble if someone accidentally activated it", one of the agents, whose name was John said. The other three whose names was Adam, Jake and Emilia nodded and agreed, all four of them looked at George when he didn't answer. He gave them a `go back to work´ look, they shrugged and went back to work.

But before they could check the portal they heard Adam scream, Jake, Emilia and John turned around to see Adam fall to the ground with George who held a taser behind him, "What do you think your doing?" Emilia asked.

George didn't answer her and ran towards them, John tried to grab his own taser but George put his to his throat and John lost conscious, Emilia tried to kick him in the head but he dodge and threw a hard punch and knocked her out, he turned to Jake only to get a hard punch to the face, George got up just as Jake sent the alarm, Jake rushed towards George but this time George dodge and punched Jake before knocking him out with the taser.

George went and locked the vault, then he went back to the portal and change the settings and grabbed the remote for the portal and went inside, the vault's door got blown up right then he pressed the activating button, "It's too late", was all he could say before he got hit with a massive wave of ectoplasmic energy, it was so massive that it caused a explosion that threw every agent into the wall and they lost consciousness.

For a moment there were no movements in the vault, but then the shadow of a person could be seen, out of the smoke came a ghost who had green flaming hair with red skin, yellow eyes with no pupils, he had blue gloves with claws on his fingertips, he had a brown suit with a black cape.

The ghost looked at himself before a blue ring formed around him and then it split in two and went up and down his body and in place of the ghost was now George Rogers, he looked at his hands and began to laugh.

"It worked, I now have ghost powers just like Danny Fenton and I will use these powers to make my vision into a reality, to make humanity the most superior race in the world, no in the universe, with me as it's absolute ruler, and the first step, is to get rid of that brat Danny Phantom", he began to laugh crazy and soon he looked crazier than Vlad and Dark Dan was combined.

**Is George going to succeed with his plans? Is Danny going to learn about this in time to stop this madness before it's too late? Continue to read to find out.**


	2. Dani's missing

The battle of halfa's

**Last time, the F.B.I. agent George Rogers used Vlad's ghost portal to gain ghost powers, but what happened after that? Read the coming chapters to find out.**

Chapter 2- Dani's missing

It had gone two hours since the explosion in the vault, but in that short time George had managed grab all of the ghost equipment and go into hiding, now another top agent in F.B.I., Philip Connors, was waking up, and the first thing he saw was that all equipment was gone.

"Wonderful, just wonderful", he muttered, he took out his communicator, "Boss, we got a problem, a BIG problem", Philip said into the communicator. as he looked around while the other agents was waking up.

2 DAYS LATER, AMITY PARK,

Danny was waking up, he had been asleep for over 14 hours but he been looking for ghost activities for 30 hours straight so he had been tired, it had been a lot of it lately, since the city was still recovering from Dan so was the school still closed so he could sleep as long as he wished, Jack and Maddie had taken Jazz and had gone to the college Jazz wanted to enter to look at it but they was coming home today.

Danny looked at the clock, it was still a little more than 1 hour until they got home so he decided that he would just go around the rebuild Amity Park and think about what to do now, when he exited his room Dani came out of hers, then she heard that he was going for a walk she decided to join him.

AT THE SAME TIME IN A SECRET HUMANITY'S FUTURE HIDEOUT,

After the incident with Dragon Flame, Danny had taken down a lot of members of humanity's Future, but the ones who was left still believed him to be a threat, even more after the Dark Dan incident, they thought that people must be crazy to still believe in him, they knew that if they wanted him gone they would have to get rid of him themselves.

"So my brothers and sisters, so we have anything we can use to get rid of this abomination once and for all", The leader asked the remaining 50 members, the group mumbled for a while before one got a idea, "I think I have an idea my leader", the leader looked at the woman and asked her to continue, "Well I know that except for the two Phantom brats there is no one home for now, so if we time this right, we might be able to steal enough anti-ghost weapons and equipment to get rid of both half ghosts at once".

The leader liked the idea, and it had given him another idea, at that exact moment he got a message from his agent that was spying on the Fenton's house, he told the leader that both Danny and Dani had gone out, he liked what he heard and told the agent to keep a eye on them while they went to FentonWorks to `borrow´ a few things.

BACK TO DANNY AND DANI,

Danny and Dani had been walking around Amity Park for an hour, they had been at the video arcade, they had gone to the Nasty Burger and ordered, after they was finished with the food so tried Danny to pay for the meal but they refused the money, Danny asked why.

"You and your friends saved all of us from Dark Dan, so as a little payment you and your friends can here for free as much as you like, well except for your techno-geek friend, he eats too much", Danny laughed at that last part, after that they just walked around and looked in stores, after a while they came to the movies and one movie caught Danny's attention, "Dani look, It's Space Aliens 2" (It's similar to Aliens only with more dangerous aliens), Dani quickly took a few steps back and got just as excited as Danny (since she was his clone she liked most that he liked), they looked at the date, the premier was 20.30 pm this evening.

Danny and Dani decided to see it and Danny called both Tucker and Sam to see if they wanted to see it too, Danny ordered four tickets after Sam and Tucker told him that they wouldn't miss that movie for anything, he was told to pick them up 40 minutes before the movie.

They decided to have a practice match before the movie to sharpen their skills, they went to a empty area in Amity Park, they transformed and began, Danny started with a ecto-blast which Dani dodged, she started to shot fast ecto-blasts from her fingers, Danny managed to dodge all of them only to see Dani come towards him with a punch which hit him in the face. But even while Danny got hit he prepared a counterattack, he sent a kick into Dani's left side sending her a few meters out of the air, she manage to get steady again only to get hit by three fast ecto-blasts. But as they were ready to continue they heard shouts from below them, they looked down and saw a excited crowed, they didn't feel like practicing with a public so they stopped, much to the crowed's disappointment.

They flew back home while they were laughing, "You have gotten better Danny", Dani told him with a smile, he returned the smile, "Thanks, you have also gotten much better Dani".

Danny looked at the church clock and saw that it was 18.20 pm, their family should be home any minute now, they flew back home to see the Fenton R.V. drive in, they landed and transformed while the other last three members of the Fenton family came out of the R.V., Maddie asked if Danny had gotten enough rest, he told her that he was fine now, Jazz told him that next time he should not be up on ghost patrol for 30 hours straight and Jack agreed with her.

Dani and Danny told them about the movie and Jack gave them some money for the tickets and snacks and told them to have fun, Dani told Danny that she had to do something but she would be at the movies in time for the movie.

Danny knew why, he as well as Dani had noticed that someone had been following them all day long, but he wasn't really that worried about it. It was probably just one of the many gangs that tried to prove that they could take on Amity Park's own ghost hero Danny Phantom, he had run into some of them before, and he didn't need to go ghost to beat them.

But still, he was a little worried, what if this was someone dangerous? someone that Dani couldn't defeat alone?

"Just be careful Dani, we don't know who it is, if it's getting dangerous contact me immediately", Danny whispered, Dani looked at him and saw that he knew what she was planning, she nodded and smiled.

The agent from Humanity's Future were watching FentonWorks when he saw Dani come out, he reported it, the leader told him to keep an eye on her, he was going to send more agents in order to fulfill the second phase in his master plan, so he continued to follow Dani from the shadows, not knowing that Dani knew that he was there.

Dani led him to a less populated area, there she stopped, "Why don't you come out now? Both me and Danny know that you have been following us all day long", the agent got shocked when he heard that, he figured that he was not as stealthy as he thought, but it didn't matter, he knew he had to distract her.

He came out of hiding, the first thing Dani noticed was the `HF´ symbol on the man's chest, "I see, so humanity's Future is not hiding anymore", Dani transformed, she turned intangible and sinked into the ground, the agent wondered where she had disappeared to, only for to see her appear in front of him, she grabbed him.

"Why are you here?" Dani asked, the man grinned, "At first to spy on you and your cousin, other than that, to distract you", before Dani could ask what he meant she felt something on her, she looked down and managed to see two specter deflectors before both of them gave her a powerful shock, each one making the other one more powerful.

Dani transformed back and collapsed, the man who put the deflectors on Dani waved his hand and four others came out, they looked at the unconscious half ghost, one of them, a big man picked Dani up and put her into a truck, the man who put the deflectors on her took out a cell phone and called the leader, "It's me, phase 2 are complete".

20.00 PM THAT EVENING,

Danny had picked up the tickets and was now waiting for the others, Sam showed up 10 minutes later and Tucker 5 minutes after her, they waited for Dani but as the movie was about to begin she was nowhere to be seen, Danny got worried and told Sam and Tucker about earlier today, they got a little worried but didn't show it and tried to keep Danny calm.

"I'm sure she's okay Danny, she probably just lost track of time, I'm sure she will show up any minute now", Tucker said and Sam agreed, Danny wanted to believe that but he couldn't, the movie started, and the people there saw the most intense Space aliens movie ever, but during the 2 and a half hour they watched it, Danny was more focused on Dani, who didn't show up.

As soon as the movie was over Danny took out his cell phone and called home, Maddie answered after a few seconds.

M: "Hello this is Maddie Fenton".

D: "Mom it's Danny, is Dani there?"

M: "No I thought she was with you at the movies".

D: "She never showed up, I'm worried can you see if you can find her here while I search in the ghost zone?"

M: "Yes of course, don't worry Danny, we will find her and make sure she's okay".

They cancelled the call after that, he told Sam and Tucker what Maddie had told him, they agreed to help search the city for her, Danny thanked them and transformed and flew home, once home, he immediately went down to the lab to the all ready activated ghost portal, he went inside.

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE GHOST ZONE,

Skulker with half of his battle suit destroyed watch Danny coming towards him with another ecto-blast, the hunter avoided it but barely, he looked at Danny, "Why are you attacking me whelp? I'm supposed to hunt you, not reversed", Danny looked at him with anger in his eyes, "Do you know where Dani is?", Skulker didn't answer immediately, which was a mistake because it made Danny even more angry and he blow up one of Skulker's legs, the hunter fell to the ground, he was getting scared now, "No no no, I don't know where she is, I swear".

Danny could see on Skulker that he was telling the truth, so he said he was sorry and left the hunter lying there, Danny visit all the others of his enemies but he got the same answer, he tried some of his allies to see if they knew anything, he finally got some luck, he had asked Dragon Flame to see if he could sense Dani in the ghost zone, the dragon ghost had gladly helped and told Danny that she wasn't in the ghost zone, Danny thanked him and went home.

BACK TO FENTONWORKS,

Danny came home and saw everyone waiting for him, "Any luck you guys?" They shook their heads, "No and since she's not with you I guess you didn't find her either", Jack said, Danny nodded, "That's true but I learned that she is not in the zone so she must be in the world of the living, so all we can do is continue searching for her tomorrow", they all agreed and so Sam and Tucker went home while four of the five members of the Fenton family went to bed.

_Dani, I swear that I will find you, even if I have to turn the city upside down, I WILL find you, was Danny's last thoughts before our tired ghost hero fell asleep._

THE NEXT DAY,

Danny was restless, he wanted to find Dani but his parents wanted to discuss what they should do, he knew as well that just looking randomly wouldn't increase their chances to find her, but he was going insane by just sitting at the table doing nothing.

Jack had gone to get the news paper, he came back with it and something else, "Hey Danny it was a tape next to the paper with your name on it", Danny took the tape and put it into the video player, after a few seconds they saw Dani tied to a chair, Danny shouted her name in shock while the others in the family looked on in horror, a man showed on the tape , Danny knew who had taken Dani as soon he saw the `HF´symbol on the man's chest, his message was this.

_Hello Daniel, I'm sure your watching this, if you want your cousin back, then wait, you will soon get a phone call with instructions on what to do, and if you do exactly like we say we will let her go, and if you don't then this will happen to her._

Danny saw Dani getting shocked and first then saw the specter deflectors on her, Jack and Maddie had said someone had stolen some ghost equipment but they hadn't thought much about it because of Dani's disappearing.

All they could do know was wait, after a half hour so came the call, Danny answered.

D: "Hello?" 

Unknown: "Hello Fenton, miss your cousin?"

D: "Where is she you creep?"

Unknown: "Temper, temper, if you calm down and listen I'm going to tell you".

D: "Go on, tell me what you want me to do".

Unknown: "Good boy, your cousin is in the abandon warehouse on the south side of Amity Park, come there in human form, come alone otherwise your cousin will die, we will give you more information there".

The line was suddenly dead in Danny's ear, he looked at the phone, he told his family what had happened, he told them he was going and that he had a plan.

A half hour later so was Danny at the warehouse, he went inside and saw Dani in her chair, she looked at him, "No Danny get out of here, they are not planning of letting any of us get out of here alive", Danny nodded at her, "I had all ready figured that out, but don't worry, I will get both of us out of here".

Danny heard someone laugh and saw the remaining members of Humanity's Future, he looked at a man who looked like the leader, "I'm guessing that your the leader?" The man smiled and nodded, he pointed at a table with two more specter deflectors on it, "Those are for you, put them on and we might actually let your dear cousin go", Danny looked at the man and walked over to the table, while watching him go Dani noticed something on his right wrist, a device that looked like a clock, she knew immediately what it was, she had seen Jack and Maddie work on that for both Danny and her.

Danny took and put on the specter deflectors, the leader had a smirk on his face and took out a remote, he pressed it and activated the deflectors but to everyones shock (except for Danny and Dani) so didn't he receive any shocks, he looked at Danny, who now had a smirk on his face, "What did you do boy?", Danny's smirk got bigger when the leader lost his temper, he held up his wrist and showed him the device, "See this? It's the Fenton cloaking device for hybrids, my parents made this for me and Dani, you see, this bad boy can hide the ectoplasm in our DNA, making tracking devices and inventions that hurts ghosts useless against us as long as we don't go ghost".

The leader looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, but he noticed that a green light from Danny's hand, he sent out a ecto-blast into the leader's stomach, sending him flying, "However we can still use our ghost powers as long as we only use a fifth part of our power, but that's still enough to deal with you", Danny used his ecto-blast to blow of the deflectors on him as well the ones on Dani.

Dani got quickly to her feet and transformed and together she and Danny took and defeated the remaining members of Humanity's Future.

A HALF HOUR LATER,

Danny and Dani was walking home after dumping the members of Humanity's Future at the police station and told police chief Mark Strong what had happened, he had promised them that the members would get at least 20 years in prison for their crimes towards Danny and Dani.

Dani looked at Danny, "Sorry for having worried you, I should've listen to you and been more careful", Danny smiled at her and put his hand on the top of her head, "Don't worry about it Dani it wasn't your fault, I'm just glad that your okay and besides, because of this so is Humanity's Future out of the picture for good, so something good came out of this mess".

Dani smiled and nodded, knowing that he was right, they had gotten to FentonWorks and walked in to get greeted by Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jazz and Jack, while jazz Maddie and Jack surrounded Dani and asked if she was okay so walked Sam and Tucker over to Danny, Sam kissed Danny on the cheek, "I'm glad that you found her Danny, it would have been terrible if something had happened to her", Tucker agreed and told Danny that he did a good job as well, Danny smiled and told them that he was just glad that this mess was over.

If he only knew that he would soon be in another battle that would decide the fate of the world, and that he would go through challenges that would test his skill, strength and control over his powers.

**Danny manage to save Dani but what challenges awaits him? Is he going to be able to defeat them and save the world again or is he going to fail and can't stop the world from falling into chaos? Continue to read to find out and please review my story so I know what I can do better.**


	3. Two new half ghosts

The battle of halfa's

**Last time so tried Humanity's Future to get rid of Danny and Dani through kidnapping Dani but Danny managed to save her from them and take down the last members of Humanity's Future, but what does fate have in store for our heroes now? Continue to read to find out.**

Chapter 3- Two new half ghosts

IN A OLD FORGOTTEN F.B.I BASE,

George sat in his chair and watched the news, it was about Humanity's Future and what they had done, George was in deep thoughts.

_So they made their move and tried to get rid of the boy, kidnapping his female clone was a smart move, because according to Vlad's file so are they very close, but because of his parents and his powers he managed to save her, looks like I'm going to be the one that is going to cause the downfall of the great Danny Phantom._

George went back to his research, he had been trying to find people that might be willing to join him, and he might have found to that might actually have the guts to help him with his plan, it was two martial arts prodigals, they had been studying to be top class ninjas, the group they trained with originally trained assassins a hundred years ago, but during the years the group came away from the way of the assassin and began teaching their students to use their to help people, these two however wanted back to the way of the assassin, they challenged the master of the school they were at, he defeated them and banished them and since then they had been assassins for hire.

- "These two might just be what I'm looking for, they are the type of guys who desire power and would do anything to get it, so I'm going to give them a offer they can't refuse", George began to laugh.

THE NEXT DAY IN AMITY PARK,

Danny woke up in his room, today was March the 23rd and this Monday was the first day of school since the incident with Dark Dan, Danny got up and took a good hot morning shower, he began to go down stairs and once he got down he looked into the kitchen and saw Maddie prepare breakfast for the family, she smiled at him when she saw him, "Hi sweetie, how do you feel?" Danny smiled at her, "I feel really good mom since I finally put an end to Humanity's Future", he sat down just as the rest of the family came down, they talk, laughed and joked around before it was time to get to school, Jazz who was about to graduate from Casper High (a year later because of Dan) looked at the two younger Fentons, "Do you want to get to school with me or your way?" Danny said he gladly accept Jazz's offer and Dani agreed, before they went outside Danny asked her to check, she didn't need to ask what he meant, she looked out and saw Paulina and her group of fan girls waiting for Danny, she turned around and told him that they were there, he nodded and turned invisible.

Jazz and Dani walked outside with the invisible Danny behind them, Paulina asked were Danny were, Dani opened the car's door and pretended to just stop to answer Paulina while Danny sneaked into the car, "I'm sorry he left earlier than us", Paulina looked sad and the group left for school, Danny turned visible and the three laughed, "I can't believe she bought that for the what is it, two hundredth time now?" Danny laugh and didn't stop until they came to school.

AT THE SAME TIME ON THE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF AMITY PARK,

The twin brothers Joseph and Jim had just finished a job and gotten their money from their client, they were 16 years old, they sat down before Jim said: "Man that was easy, some rich guy wanted us to kill someone he had a grudge against, it's always like that", Joseph nodded, "Yeah I know, the feeling when we kill someone, it's just so sweet, but one I really want to kill is our old master Fang Wong", Jim's look darkened and he nodded. They both suddenly jumped then they heard a voice say: "I think I can help you with that", the brothers looked behind them and there was George in his ghost form, Joseph threw a knife at the half ghost but it went right through him, they both looked at him and Jim asked: "Who are you and what do you want?" George looked at him, "I'm a half ghost but for now I won't tell you my human identity, so for now you can call me Blood Scream, I'm here to make you a deal, if you join me and help me fulfill my vision I will grant you ghost powers as well, your free to do what you want in exchange for helping me as well, what do you say?" Jim and Joseph looked at each other, they had learn how to see if people were lying just by looking them in the eyes, and they could see that this guy was telling the truth, they nodded they looked back at Blood Scream aka George Rogers, "Just one question, when do we start master?" George smiled at their attitude, he had made the right choice when he picked these two.

THREE HOURS LATER, BACK TO DANNY,

Danny had managed to survive almost half of the first day of school, when he first got there he had been surrounded by people the moment he got out of the car, he had managed to escape only to run into fan girls, after a few minutes of running and flying he got to his class with was math much to his displease, after that he had turned invisible and hid until his next lesson which was history and the last lesson he was on were biology (Sam were still upset over that had to dissect frogs) and he was now waiting for gym to start.

But something caught his attention on the radio a younger kid was listening to, it had recently been a weird murder and he suspected a ghost could have done it, he quickly went and told Tucker and Sam about it and asked them to tell Miss Teslaff why he wasn't there, he transformed and flew out of school with a lot of kids cheering when they saw him.

After 10 minutes of flying so was he at the scene of the crime, he saw a lot of police cars there, he turned intangible and flew inside, there he saw police Chief Mark Strong, Danny landed next to him and asked: "What has happened here Chief Strong?" Mark looked at him with a smile, "Just call me Mark Danny and I think I never really got the chance to apologies for what happen but I'm really, really…" Danny held up his hand, "Stop right there Mark, I know it wasn't your fault, now let's see if we can solve this shall we? What do you know so far?" Mark got serious and told Danny to come with him, Danny followed him and saw the victim, Danny almost threw up his breakfast when he saw how this guy was killed, it almost looked like a pack of wolves had been unleashed on the man's chest and throat.

Mark looked at him worried, "When you feel that your ready can you try and see if a ghost did this, because no one notice a thing, not the neighbors not even the ones who passed the house when we think this happened". Danny nodded and focused.

Danny charged his hand with ectoplasm and tried to locate any trace of ectoplasm in the room, even if the trace was days old he would have noticed it, he didn't feel any ectoplasmic energy at all, Danny stopped and looked at Mark, "I don't feel anything, this wasn't the work of a ghost", Mark sighed he had been afraid of that, if it had been a ghost then Danny could have handle it alone but since it was the work of humans so was it his duty to find whoever did this, Mark suddenly noticed that Danny was checking the body, the ghost child turned to him, "I'm not the expert here but this looks like a two man job, I don't know if you saw it yet but he was cut in the back and it looks slightly older then the wounds on his chest and his throat, I think someone sneaked up on him and cut him in the back just as the other person showed up in front of this man, taking his breath away and chocking him long enough for the other person to finish him off".

Before Mark could answer him so got he a call on the radio, it had been another murder and according to the description, it was identical to this one, it was not far from them but it would still take a while getting there, Mark took out a reserve radio and tossed it to Danny, "Danny you're the one who can get there the fastest, fly there and check on the situation", Danny nodded and flew out a window and after 7 minutes of flying he got to the next crime scene.

Danny could see that it probably was the same people who had done this since it had been done the same way, Danny learned that the woman's name was Amanda Fix and was a top agent of F.B.I, he contacted Mark and told him what he learned, Mark thanked him and told him to go back to school, Danny who knew he couldn't do anymore here did as he said.

_I wonder who did it, two murders so soon after each other and that Amanda had at least a ton of security but no alarm went off which means that these guys are extremely good, I just hope that we find them soon, Danny thought just as he landed inside of Casper High and transformed back._

AT THE SAME TIME IN GEORGE'S HIDEOUT,

George smiled when he heard about Amanda's death, he turned around and looked at Joseph and Jim, "Good work, you passed the test, now come with me, it's time for me to hold my end of the promise", the twins followed him to the ghost portal, he pointed towards it, "Go into the portal and stand still and once the process is finished you will have your own ghost powers", Jim and Joseph nodded and went inside the portal while George took out the remote for the portal.

He asked if they were ready and they nodded, George got a grin on his face when he pushed the activation button on the remote and the twins were hit with a dose of ectoplasmic energy that were five times more intense than the energy Danny were hit with. However George was no fool, he had taken actions to make sure they survived, he listen to their screams and soon turned the portal off, the twins came out on unsteady legs, they looked on the mirror, Jim's hair were the same only green, he had a blue suit with black boots and gloves while Joseph had yellow spiky hair with a red suit and white gloves and boots, both of them had a big `T´ on their chests.

George came up to them, "Now we will train you to control your new powers my friends, The Terror Twins", Jim and Joseph liked the name and the three of them began to laugh.

**George managed to create two new half ghosts, two that wanted power to get revenge on their old master, can Danny stop these three before it's too late or will they wreak havoc on the world? Continue to read to find out.**


	4. A new power awakened

The Battle of halfa's

**In the last chapter so was to people murdered by two twins brothers, then George gave then ghost powers to help him to make his vision a reality but what is George's next move? Continue to read to find out.**

Chapter 4- A new power awakened

Danny woke up after a much needed night of sleep, it had gone two weeks since the murders and he had helped the police trying to find the killers everyday and half the nights, but after a week and a half he almost collapsed of exhaustion so he was free from school the rest of the week to rest up and regain his strength, he was now fully rest and ready to find the killers.

Suddenly he heard someone knock on his door, he told whoever it was to come in and Maddie appeared in the door, "Something wrong mom?" Danny asked because Maddie had a serious look on her face, she sighed, "Yes Danny there is a man down there who wants to see you, he say that he might have information about the murders", when Danny heard that so was he out of his bed in two seconds he told her that he would be down in a few minutes.

After a few minutes so sat Danny in the sofa and looked at a old man who was bald and had a white bear, the man smiled at Danny he put his hand together and bowed, "Hello Danny Fenton, it's a honor to meet you, my name is Fang Wong", when Danny got over his shock so put he his hands together as well and said it was a honor to meet him as well, when Danny asked: "So Mr Wong what did you want to tell me? My mom told me that you had some information about the murders", Mr Wong sighed, "Yes unfortunately I do, from the signs I must say that this is the work of two of my old students", Danny got confused, "What do you mean students? Are you some kind of martial arts master or something?"

"Yes I'm, I come from a long line of masters that teaches people with spirit how to be ninjas and to protect people, but it wasn't always like that, about a hundred years ago we used to be assassins, the students I talked about earlier wanted to go back to the way of the assassin", Mr Wong said.

Danny were speechless, now he understood why the murders had gone so silently, it had been done by people who had been trained to be ninjas, he looked at Mr Wong, "What happened to them and why are you telling me this and not the police?", "They challenged me to a match for my school, I defeated them and banished them from it and they became assassins for hire and the reason why I'm telling you this is because I had a vision about you". Danny got confused again, "You can see visions, and you saw me in one of them?", "I don't get visions often, but when I get one they always happen, and in this one I saw my students, the twins Jim and Joseph and they were coming after you, I wanted you to be prepared". Danny was in deep thoughts, he asked Mr Wong if he had a picture of the twins, Mr Wong said that he had and handed it over, Danny said that he was going to give it to the police and thanked Mr Wong, "It was my pleasure Mr Fenton, I beg you, stop them before they hurt more people", Danny said he would and Fang Wong left Danny in deep thoughts about how he was going to find these two.

AT THE SAME TIME IN GEORGE'S HIDEOUT,

George who was in his human form watch Jim and Joseph train and gaining more and more control over their powers, because they got a more intense dose of ectoplasmic energy then Danny so evolved their powers much faster and because of their earlier training so mastered they them much faster than people normally would, Jim and Joseph had chosen separate names for themselves, Jim liked the name Terror so much that he called himself terror and Joseph called himself torture, the twins landed in front of George and transformed back, George smiled at them.

"Good, the two of you are now at the level I need you to be, I have I mission for the two of you, kill Danny and Dani Phantom, they are the only ones who can stop us and once they are out of the picture so is it a piece of cake to fulfill my plans". Jim and Joseph smiled, "with pleasure sir, we have been itching to fight Danny Phantom to see who is stronger", George warned them not to underestimate Danny, he knew that 1 on 1 so could Danny probably be able to defeat them so he told them to fight him at the same time.

THE NEXT DAY, CASPER HIGH,

Danny was out on the schoolyard and were telling Sam and Tucker what happened yesterday, he had stopped by the police station that morning and told Mark what Fang Wong had told him and gave him the picture of the twins, Tucker and Sam were shocked when he was finished, "So according to Fang Wong so is these twins going to come after you right? Well now that you know that so can you be prepared and take them down when they do come after you", Tucker said confident.

Danny was about to tell him that he didn't think it was going to be that easy when his ghost sense went off, he looked up and saw a red and a blue ecto-blast coming towards the schoolyard, Danny quickly put up a big ecto-shield and the blasts hit the shield. Danny began to sweat when he felt that the blasts were getting more intense, he shout up energy into the shield and ten small ecto-blast shoot out from it, five for each blast, they followed the blasts back to the ones that fired them, it was a few explosion in the air and two ghosts who both had a big `T´ on their chests in the air, they put their hands on their chests there it were coming smoke from.

Danny quickly transformed and flew up in the air and Sam and Tucker ran to find Dani, after seeing the power these two had they figured that Danny would need Dani's help to defeat them.

Danny quickly came in equal high as the ghosts, he saw that one of them had green hair with a blue suit and white gloves and boots while the other had yellow spiky hair with a red suit and white gloves and boots and the `T`s on their chests, Danny looked at them, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" The one with green hair looked at him, "My name is Terror", Terror looked at the one with yellow hair, "And my name is torture", then they said together, "And together we are The Terror Twins and we are here to destroy you".

"We'll see about that", Danny said before the three of them began an intense battle.

Danny dodged Terror's blue ecto-blasts and Torture's red ecto-blasts and fired his own at them, then The Terror Twins shot a blast each from Danny's both sides, he knew he couldn't dodge them so he formed a ecto-shield in each hand to block the blasts, but he soon began to struggle to keep up.

_I don't think I can block these blasts for long, so I won't, if I emit a small amount of ectoplasm from my whole body as a protective coating so can I take the blasts head-on, it will still hurt but not as much as it would have otherwise, Danny thought as he began to release ectoplasm._

Danny released both his shields and got hit by the twins blasts, it hurt pretty badly but thanks to the protective coating the damage were only a fourth part of what it should have been, he pretended to be out of power and hanged in the air lifeless, the twins can closer and Danny suddenly opened his eyes and slashed out with his arms and sent slashes of ectoplasmic energy towards the twins and hit them both in the chest, Danny spun in the air and sent kicks of ectoplasmic energy at the twins who was recovering from his last attacks and hit them again, he then crossed his arms and sent cross-like ecto-blasts at them and hit them.

Terror and Torture had taken pretty much damage, but still they had smiles on their faces and they were laughing, Danny got confused, "What's so funny?", Torture looked at him with a grin, "You're good, you're REALLY good, we were afraid that it would be too easy 2 on 1, but you're a worthy opponent, let's begin round 2". The Terror Twins turned invisible, Danny looked around wondering where they went when he got an ecto-blast in the chest which sent backwards and he got another ecto-blast in the back sending him forward again, Danny saw Terror turn visible again and came towards him with a fist full of ectoplasmic energy, Terror gave Danny a powerful uppercut that sent him flying high up in the air there Torture came down towards him with his right leg high up and loaded with so much ectoplasmic energy that there were a thick layer of energy around the leg.

Torture gave Danny a hard kick in the head and the layer of energy around the leg caused an explosion at contact with Danny's head, Danny fell with his head first into the ground, Danny fought to stay conscious, Terror and Torture prepared to finish him off, but before they could they were both hit by a green ecto-blast, they looked around and saw Dani coming flying towards them and they could see that she was pissed, Terror's grin got if possible even bigger, "That saves us the trouble of finding her ourselves", the twins began a battle with the female Phantom.

Dani got in a few good shots just like Danny but the twins once again turned invisible and unleashed their sneak attacks, she got an ecto-blast in the face sending her into the school's wall and got kicked high up in the air by Terror who flew past her up to his brother who sent an ecto-blast sending her towards the ground unconscious, the twins prepared both a double handed ecto-blast and shoot the blasts so close to each other that they merge together, meanwhile Danny had recovered enough to sit up and saw Dani fall and the joined ecto-blast coming towards her, he began to panic and thought:

_What do I do? I have to think of something and fast because Dani won't survive if she hits the ground after getting hit by that thing, wait, it's time to use a trick I used against Dark Dan when he first reappeared._

Danny prepared a double handed ecto-blast and sent the blast straight into the ground, causing an explosion that sent Danny flying up in the air like he had been shot out of a cannon, he flew as fast as he could and got to Dani and managed to precisely avoid the joined eco-blast. Danny then made a duplicate and told it to take Dani somewhere safe, while Danny's duplicate flew away did the real Danny turn back to The Terror Twins, he tried to fight them but he soon realized that he was to hurt, he thought that he needed more power to defeat.

As soon as Danny thought that he heard a cracking sound from… the sky itself? Danny and the twins looked up and saw cracks in the sky itself, the cracks got bigger and bigger until a piece of the sky disappeared and they could see into the ghost zone, Danny couldn't believe his eyes, "A hole opened to the ghost zone? What's going on here?" Danny saw two energy beams of pure ectoplasmic energy come out of the hole, they circled each other until they dived down… and entered Danny's body.

Danny got into a shock, he felt pure power flowing through his veins, he had never felt this much power before, not even in the ectoskeleton, the energy beams enter his body completely and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, when he opened them again they were glowing completely neon green, he looked at the twins and right before their eyes he vanished, they looked around confused, "Where is he? He didn't turn invisible", Torture said, Terror was about to answer him when he was hit by Danny who now could move at the speed of light, the force of Danny's punch was as powerful as his double handed ecto-blast when he used all the power he had and Terror flew away by the force out of control, Torture who saw his brother got punched shot his double handed ecto-blast at maximum strength at Danny.

Danny took and smacked away his ecto-blast with the backside of his left hand, Torture began to fly backwards while he was getting really scared now, in a second Danny was in front of him and grabbed his left shoulder and punched him with all his might in the stomach, Torture spit up blood mixed with ectoplasm, Danny let go of Torture and he fell towards the ground, Danny flew to were Terror had just recovered enough to stop, Danny shot an ecto-blast at him and it was 4 meters high and 4 meters wide, it's power was equal to his ghostly wail multiplied with 1.5, Terror was burned black, Danny grabbed him and flew back and threw him on the ground next to his brother, Danny had won, but he wasn't finished with them yet.

Danny charged up his ecto-blast at maximum strength, he was hearing a twisted version of his voice inside of his head say, "Kill them, destroy them, crush all who stand in your way", Danny was about to release the blast when he started to fight back the influence of the power.

_This is not the way I do things, I don't kill people or ghosts, I find ways to keep them under control, Danny thought as he got rid of the influence completely and cancelled his ecto-blast._

Danny looked at The Terror Twins, and to his shock two rings formed around them and they changed into humans, Danny got shocked when he saw it was the murder twins Jim and Joseph but what really shocked him was that they were half ghosts, like him, Danny flew down and grabbed them and started to fly home.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, FENTONWORKS,

Maddie and Jack was worried, a duplicate of Danny showed up with Dani and told them that Danny was fighting two ghosts who was both just as powerful as he was, and a few moments later the duplicate acted strange before it disappeared, they were waiting for Danny, and to their relief so did he soon show up. But to their surprise he had two people with him, they soon recognize them as the murder twins, they asked Danny why he had taken them to FentonWorks, Danny looked at them, "Mom, dad, these two have ghost powers, like me", Jack and Maddie was just as shock as Danny had been when he saw them change back. Maddie and Jack said that they would run a DNA scan, but suddenly Danny felt like his entire body was on fire and was being crushed at the same time, to Maddie and Jack's horror he spat up blood and transformed back and began to fall, Jack caught him before he hit the floor, they took him to his room wondering what happened him.

**What happened to Danny and will he be okay and how will George react when he hears that Danny took down the twins? Continue to read to find out.**


	5. Warning and knowledge about Blood Scream

The battle of halfa's

**Last time so did Danny get attacked by Terror and Torture aka Jim and Joseph, he had the advantage but they soon began to get the upper hand in the fight, but when they were about to kill him so did Danny gain another ghost power that gave him the upper hand in the fight, he then learned that they were The Terror Twins was the murder twins, he took them home to have his parents do a DNA scan of them but suddenly he felt a incredible pain through his entire body and he passed out, what happened to Danny after that? Continue to read to find out. **

Chapter 5- Warning and knowledge about Blood Scream

Danny had been out for 5 hours, he was turning in his bed in pain with Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Dani was sitting in the room watching him, sad that they could only see him in pain and couldn't do anything for him.

INSIDE DANNY'S HEAD,

Danny saw himself surrounded by darkness and flashes of ectoplasmic energy, he dodge for a blast, "What's going on here? Where am I?" Suddenly so heard Danny a voice that he hadn't heard in almost seven months, "I can tell you what's going on here Danny", Danny turned around and saw the ghost of time, Clockwork, "Clockwork? First how is it? I haven't seen you in almost seven months, and now what is the trouble Clockwork? You only contact me when big and I mean BIG trouble is coming my way".

Clockwork looked at the teenagers, "For your first question Danny so is everything fine, and yes there is trouble coming your way, Vlad will return, a new evil half ghost has appeared and is creating other half ghosts to take you and young Danielle down since you're the only ones who can stop his plans, but you're going to face an even bigger challenge than those two".

Danny looked at him with worry in his eyes, "An even greater challenge than two evil half ghosts and one of them are making even more to take me down? What is that?" Clockwork looked at him, "Yourself Danny", Danny looked at him more confused than he have had ever been before, Clockwork explained, "When you defeated Dan so did something inside of you change, originally so was you only going to get more powerful, but you're develop new powers as well now which you shouldn't have before, you have already gotten one of them today", Danny was confused at first but then he remembered what happened in his battle with The Terror Twins, "What happened there Clockwork? Did I tap into the power of the ghost zone itself?" Clockwork nodded, "Exactly, it lets you absorb ectoplasmic energy to increase your own power but these power have great side effects, however I will let your parents tell you about this one and the others when they comes because it's time for you to wake up young Danny, remember don't lose yourself to the power, it's a part of you so it can't take you over if you remember who you truly are".

BACK TO DANNY'S ROOM,

Danny moaned and slowly opened his eyes, he slowly sat up before he got two pair of arms around his neck, he looked closer and saw Jazz and Dani hugging him while his mom was crying into his father chest, Jack himself looked like he was about to cry, Jazz and Dani let go of Danny and then Jazz asked: "Danny are you ok? What happened? All I saw was when those two transformed back and that you grabbed them and flew away only to find out that you passed out in pain after you came home with those two", Danny sighed still in pain but he looked at them all, "Sam and Tucker is outside the room right? Tell them to come in, they can help me with things I don't remember". Dani nodded and let Sam and Tucker inside, "Well I was fighting them but about that time they had gained the upper hand but then something happened…."

FLASHBACK,

_I can't defeat them like this, I need more power if I'm going to defeat these two. _

As soon as Danny thought that he heard a cracking sound from… the sky itself? Danny and the twins looked up and saw cracks in the sky itself, the cracks got bigger and bigger until a piece of the sky disappeared and they could see into the ghost zone, Danny couldn't believe his eyes, "A hole opened to the ghost zone? What's going on here?" Danny saw two energy beams of pure ectoplasmic energy come out of the hole, they circled each other until they dived down… and entered Danny's body.

Danny got into a shock, he felt pure power flowing through his veins, he had never felt this much power before, not even in the ectoskeleton, the energy beams enter his body completely and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, when he opened them again they were glowing completely neon green.

END OF FLASHBACK,

"…. And that's it, after that I only have a few pictures of events that happened", Jack and Maddie looked amazed, "Danny we might know what happened to you", all of them looked at Jack and Maddie, "While you're unconscious so did we a scan of you as well and we saw power readings like we have never seen before, It's sounds like you can tap into the power of the zone itself and gain incredible power from it".

Danny nodded and sighed, Clockwork said that his parents would tell him something new about this power but he already knew about this, Jack wasn't finished however, "But this power is best described as a double-edge sword", Danny looked confused at him, "You know the class system we made for ghosts right? A-E there E is for ghosts whose power can change, like half ghosts, well this power added another class to that system, U which stands for Ultimate level class ghosts", Danny's jaw almost hit the floor, "U-u-ultimate level class?" He asked in total shock and Maddie nodded.

"Yes sweetie, it gives you incredible powers, but it also pushes your body past its limits, which is the reason why you fainted earlier, when the energy left your body so did it feel enormous pain".

Sam took a step forward, "That's not the only side effect of this new power", everyone looked at her and Tucker who nodded in agreement and then said: "Danny might not remember it but he changed after this power was activated, he fought more brutal than normal and when the battle was over so was he going to finish them off".

Everyone looked shocked at Danny who was starting to remember a little, the twisted version of his own voice inside his head telling him to finish them off, how he resisted it and didn't kill them, Danny looked at them all, "That power almost corrupted me, I don't know why I got this power but I know that it will be a last resort power because as far as I get so can it either kill me if I use it to much or drive me more insane than Dan was".

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, Jack went sown to see who it was, after a few minutes so did he return but he had a few people with him, Danny guessed by the suits that these guys must be some kind of special agents, Jack looked at Danny, "Danny these guys are from F.B.I, they are agent Connors from the higher ranks of agents, agent John, agent Adam, agent Jake and agent Emilia, they say that they might have information on the two half ghost you fought 5 hours ago".

Danny quickly got more serious and looked at the agents, agent Connors looked at Jack, "Do you have a laptop that I can borrow, our boss wants to talk to Danny through a video link and according to how the boy looks so am I guessing that he should not be moving for at least a few more hours". Jack nodded and went and got his laptop which he gave to agent Connors, Connors put in a chip into the laptop and typed a few passwords and soon so saw Danny and his friends and family a man in his late forties, "Hello Danny Fenton, my name is Gregory Smith, I'm the head of the F.B.I in your area, for about three weeks ago so stabbed an agent us in the back and stole all of Vlad Master's ghost equipment, his ghost portal and his ghost files and went into hiding, his name is George Rogers, we think that he was the one who created those half ghosts".

Everyone got shocked, but Danny thought about something, how could that George guy get out of a high tech F.B.I base with that much tech? Danny only knew about one possibility, but hoped that he was wrong, "Mr Smith, this George Rogers, he used the ghost portal to gain ghost powers didn't he? That's the only way I can think of that he could get out", Danny's friends and family looked at the screen and saw the shocked look on Gregory Smith's face before he got a neutral look on his face again, "Yes he did and I guess that you got yours from your family's portal since it was the first thing you asked".

Danny nodded, "It happened a accident with our portal that gave me my powers, but now back to the subject, where do you think….". But before Danny could finish so was the link cut and there was just static, and then they saw a ghost that none of them had seen before, the ghost looked first shocked at Danny before his confusing was replaced with hatred, he turned his eyes to agent Connors and smiled, "Agent Connors, it has been a while", agent looked shocked at him," Who are you and how do you know my name?" The ghost laughed, "I'm hurt, have you forgotten me already?" Danny's eyes widened before they narrowed, "I guess that you're the former F.B.I agent George Rogers", everyone gasped and looked at the screen again, the ghost laughed even more, "I have thrown away that name, now I'm known as Blood Scream, I didn't intend to reveal myself to you so soon Fenton but that's too late now and as it is, it doesn't matter if you know or not, you can't stop me anyway Danny even though you defeated my followers".

Danny sat up more even though his body complained about it, "We'll see about that, I will stop you no matter what your plan is", George grinned at Danny, "My plan is simple actually Fenton, I want to make humanity to the most powerful beings on the planet, everyone would be able to defend themselves against everything that comes their way, of course this new world will need a leader, which is me, everyone who agree with me will gain ghost powers and all who stands in my way will be destroyed", Danny looked him with his mouth open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you know that you're going to disturb the balance between the ghost zone and our world, you can cause both worlds to mix and that won't work, they are completely opposite and can't be joined together, they will cease to existed", Blood Scream laughed, "I don't plan on destroying the world you fool, I'm going to turn it into a utopia", The link was shut down and they saw static again.

Danny stood up even though his body screamed in pain, he saw that everyone was going to argue and tell him to stay in bed, he silenced them with one determined look, "I can't just stay in bed after what I just heard, that guy is going to destroy our world that we worked too hard to save, I'm not going to let that happen", Danny though for a second before he looked at his parents, "Is the twins still out cold?" Jack and Maddie nodded, Danny told them that it was time to wake them up.

DOWN AT THE LAB,

Danny looked at Jim and Joseph, both of them was still unconscious, he nodded at Jack who gave them a light shock, Jim and Joseph woke up, they looked up only to see that they both had a hand charge with ectoplasmic energy aimed at their faces, "Tell me what you know about George Rogers aka Blood Scream", the twins grinned at him, "Instead of telling you that so are we saying farewell", They reached in to the ectoplasm in their DNA to use their powers and turn intangible, but the cuffs that Jack and Maddie had put on their hands and feet was activated and gave them a powerful shock through their bodies, they screamed and stopped, the shocks stopped.

"The cuffs on you are design to activate when they feel ghosts use ectoplasmic energy, and for half ghosts so do they react whenever they reach for the ectoplasm in their DNA, which is necessary to use their powers, and gives them a powerful shock, the two of you are not getting out of here", Maddie said, Danny knew that they had made these cuffs to make things easier for him but he also knew that they had made them in case a certain fruit loop came back.

Danny sat down on a knee, looking Jim directly into his eyes, "You can easily answer me, or you can keep quiet and let these guys get you to talk the bad guy way, your choice", Jim and Joseph looked from Danny to the F.B.I, they knew that it would be best to just talk, they sighed and told Danny everything they knew except his location, after a while so knew Danny for sure that he wouldn't get it out of them, the F.B.I agents took and arrested them, Jack and Maddie gave them tech to help keep them in check.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Jazz sat in Danny's room, they was thinking about what they had learned today, Danny looked at the rest of team Phantom and sighed, "Guys, I have to tell you something, I never got the chance before because of the F.B.I showed up, Blood Scream contacting us and interrogating the twins, while I was unconscious so contacted Clockwork me", all of them looked shocked and Sam and Tucker sighed, they knew where this was going.

"So what mega craziness are we going to meet this time?" Asked Sam, Danny looked at her, "Well you already know about George and the half ghosts that he's creating to take me and Dani down since we're the only ones that can stop him and about my new insane power, but according to Clockwork so am I going to develop more new powers and apparently so are they going to have similar side effects as this one had, oh and Vlad is coming back too". The rest of people in the room looked shocked at this, then so spoke Tucker up, "So let me get this straight, Your body is still developing insane powers like the one today, an army of half ghost is coming our way to kill you and Dani and the fruit loop is coming back? I really doesn't like our odds here dude".

Danny nodded, he didn't like them either, Jazz looked at Danny, "Have you told the police about the twins Danny?" Danny nodded and told her that he had told Mark everything about the twins and that the F.B.I had the twins, Danny sighed, he was still in a little pain and needed to rest, the others saw this and decided that they would talk more about this tomorrow, Jazz and Dani walked to their rooms and Tucker went down, before Sam went down so walked she over to Danny and kissed him, they kissed a few seconds before she also went down and Danny got into his bed, he laid there and was thinking, he couldn't sleep.

_I know who is after me now and what he is planning, only problem is that I have to find him, which I think won't be easy, all I can do is wait hope that I can find any clues that can lead me to him, Danny thought before he finally went to sleep._

**Danny learned about his new enemy as well as his new power as well that a few more was coming, he also learned that Vlad would return, can our teenage ghost fighter stop this new enemy and his arch-enemy as well as keep his sanity? Continue to read to find out and please give me reviews and tell me what I can do to make my story even better.**


	6. The Guys in White returns

The battle of halfa's

Chapter 6- The Guys in White returns

AT GEORGE'S BASE,

George was sitting in his chair and was thinking, he really hadn't planned for the ghost boy to know about him yet, but like he told him so didn't it change anything, that he defeated the Terror Twins changed things however, he was frustrated that the F.B.I had gotten technology from the Fenton's in order to keep them in their cells.

_I don't know what kind of power Fenton used to defeat them, it wasn't in any of the files Vlad had, it is a power no one have ever seen before, and because of that he defeated them I must find new people who can help me in my quest, but who hates the boy enough to turn themselves into half ghosts? George thought._

Suddenly so did he get an idea, he went over to his computer, he went over a few news articles and saw what he was looking for, the article about the Guys in White being shut down, he smiled, knowing that most there, especially agent O and agent K didn't trust him so much and would probably be willing to do anything to take him and his friends down. George began to search after them and got shocked when he found out what happened to agent O and agent K, but he knew that it would make them so much more willing to take down the ghost child.

WITH AGENT O AND AGENT K,

Agent K and agent O sat outside the mall and was begging for money, ever since the Guys in White was shut down they so had they tried to get another job but because of what they had done trying to get Danny Fenton looked up so didn't anyone want to give them a job. They had been forced to do services for people to get some money food or to get a little food, every time they saw Danny and his friends so wanted they to kill them all and their families, it was their fault that they was in this situation.

Today was especially hard for them because nobody bothered to stop and give them just a little money, agent K sighed and looked at agent O, "Shall we go around town and see if we can do some work for somebody and get a little money or a little food, because I'm starving". But before agent O could answer so stopped a man in front of them and dropped two big bundles of banknotes in front of them, they looked shocked up at him, the man who stood in front of them was George Rogers, "There's more of that if you follow me, you will get both money and the power to get revenge on the ones who did this to you". Agent K and agent O looked at each other before they nodded and turn back to George and said that they were in, George smiled, he knew that if this kept going he would soon have an army to battle the two Fenton kids.

WITH DANNY AND DANI,

Danny was flying around town with Dani, they had been doing it for about an hour now, "Danny what are we going to do today", Danny looked at her, "Well since it is a Saturday I was thinking about asking Sam, Tucker and you if you guys wanted to go to the Nasty Burger but after what I learned yesterday I'm going to look after Blood Scream day and night until I find him". Dani looked at him, she knew that he wanted to find Blood Scream as soon as possible but she was worried about this new power of his, he couldn't control it yet so who knew when it could activate again and if he could control it, but how would she be able to convince him to be careful?

At that moment they saw a car driving away with insane speed with a few police cars following it, Danny looked at Dani and they both nodded before they went after the speeding car.

The thugs in the car was driving as fast as they could after have robbed the bank, the one in the passenger seat put his head out of the window and saw that they were gaining more distance between themselves and the police, he looked at the thug in the driver seat, "If we keep this up so will we get away soon and we will be rich".

But they both were startled when they heard a voice from the back seat, "Really? Because I think that your missing one problem", they looked into the back seat and saw Danny sitting there, only to feel something land on the hood, they looked forward to see Dani on the hood, she turned intangible and ripped out the engine.

"Make that two problems", said Danny before he smacked their heads together knocking them both out before he grabbed the wheels and pulled the car over as it was slowing down.

As soon as the car had stopped so grabbed Dani the thugs and Danny grabbed the money and got out of the car as the police cars caught up, the police officers exited their cars and looked as Dani dropped the thugs and Danny dropped the money at their feet.

One police officer, a man named John Parker, smiled at them, "I thought having one Phantom was awesome but having two is even more awesome", Danny smiled and he and Dani was about to fly away then he suddenly grabbed his head, Dani asked what was wrong, Danny opened his eyes and they were completely green.

For Danny so did something weird happen, he looked at Dani but what he saw was the ectoplasm inside of her body, suddenly his vision returned to normal and he gasped, he guessed this was one of the new powers as well.

Dani asked if he was okay, he said that he was but didn't tell her about the new power, and they flew towards FentonWorks, on the way there so stopped Danny at the statue of him holding the planet in his hand and thought:

_No matter what so am I going to stop Blood Scream, he's not going to destroy the world we worked so hard to protect._

AT THE SAME TIME IN BLOOD SCREAM'S HIDEOUT,

The agents O and K was looking at all the equipment, beside them was a few other Guys in White that life had been tough for but still better than for O and K, suddenly George came towards them, "Agent O and agent K, please follow me". They followed him and to their shock saw a ghost portal, "By spying on the Fenton's I learned the secret of creating half ghosts, I can give the two of you the power to take the boy and his friends down".

Agent O and agent K looked at each other, part of them knew this was a bad idea but their hatred for the boy took over, they agreed to this and was told to step into the portal which they did before George activated it and turned them into half ghosts as well, he had a smirk on his face as he thought:

_Just you wait Danny Phantom, I'm going to destroy you no matter what it takes, I'm going to use everyone that has a grudge against you to take you out of the picture for good._

A FEW DAYS LATER AT CASPER HIGH,

Danny was sitting and reading history, he had been testing his new power since he noticed it and as far as he could tell so could he sense ectoplasm and what form it had, like if it was a weapon, a ghost or half ghost of course it was the same between full ghosts and half ghosts except that the ectoplasm in half ghosts was brighter, he also had a feeling that he can control ectoplasm, not just his own but others as well.

Suddenly so felt Danny that weird feeling again and the power activated, everyone noticed that Danny's eyes was glowing completely green, Sam and Tucker got worried, Danny hadn't told them about the new power yet, "Hey man, are you alright?" Danny didn't answer Tucker since his mind was scanning the area and it found what it was looking for, out on the school yard getting closer to the school building.

As far as Danny could tell so was there at least a half dozen ghost weapons and he could also two half ghosts, he stood up as he transformed, "Excuse me Mr Lancer but I have to go or else this building is going to look like a war zone". Danny flew out with Sam and Tucker not far behind.

OUTSIDE,

Danny flew towards where he had felt the ectoplasmic energy but stopped shocked when he saw a few people from the Guys in White stand there with ghosts weapons aimed at him. Agent O and agent K stepped forward, "Our lives was ruined because of you Fenton so now you're going to pay for it", The ones with the weapons fired at Danny but he quickly put up a shield around himself, suddenly he heard cheers, he looked up and saw a lot of the students in the school looking at him through the windows and cheering for him. Soon the weapons needed to recharge before they could fire again which is what Danny was waiting for, he fired a blast at each weapon and blew it up while he also knocked the ones holding the weapons unconscious.

Sam and Tucker came up to him while he turned his eyes to the two former agents of the Guys in White that had hunted him so many times that he had lost count, "How did you guys get new ghost weapons, no one is funding you anymore and my family took all your weapons". Suddenly Danny got an theory, it seemed unbelievable but it was the only thing he could think of, Danny focused and sensed ectoplasmic energy inside of them, Danny realized that he had been right, he also realized that this was the perfect time to test his other theory, he reached out with his mind and felt it make contact the energy inside of them, he then pulled is arm like he was pulling a rope and the two of them flew towards him much both theirs and Tucker's and Sam's shock.

Danny threw a punch at them but they turned intangible and went through him, Danny immediately turned around and launched an ecto-blast just as they turned tangible again, he knew they needed a few seconds before they could turn intangible again. Both of them combined their power and created an ecto-shield, Danny got a smirk on his face, it was a clever move but he was stronger than they thought, he charged up his second hand and added the second blast to the first and unleashed maximum power.

Agent O and agent K began to struggle before the shield broke and they were both sent flying, they suddenly transformed, except for getting red eyes and blue skin so didn't they change much at all. Danny smiled at them, "You might have ghost powers, but you're not even near the Terror Twins skills, they almost took me out".

The two agents growled, they unleashed both a double handed ecto-blast at Danny, but the ghost boy tapped into his new power, right before the blasts hit him so lifted Danny his arms up in the air and the blast turned and flew up in the air, to everyone's shock. Danny took and pointed his right arm at agent O and the agent's own ecto-blast flew towards him, he quickly flew up in the air, Danny then pointed his left arm at agent K and his ecto-blast began to chase him as well.

Danny controlled their blasts with his mind, but by using his arms it became easier for him to control them, the agents flew around trying to avoid the blasts, but Danny managed to launch agent O's ecto-blast into his face, successfully knocking him out and he fell to the ground, but right before he could do the same to agent K so did it feel like his brain was getting torn apart, he lost focused and the blast disappeared.

Agent K saw Danny in pain and used the opening and shot a blast right in front of Danny sending him flying, he landed hard on the ground, he was seeing blurry, he saw agent K coming towards him, he begged that his aimed would be right and shot an ecto-blast at agent K and hit him in the chest, distracting him long enough for Tucker to get out the thermos and sucked him in while Sam put the ecto-cuffs on agent O.

Sam and Tucker helped Danny up and he transformed back, Tucker looked at him, "Dude, how did you do that?" Danny told them about the new power, Sam was amazed, "So you're saying that you can control ectoplasm with your mind, even other ghosts or half ghosts?" Danny nodded, "Yes but it seems it also put extreme stress on my brain, it felt like someone ripped my brain to shreds".

The three friends looked at each other, this new power was just as dangerous as the other one he got a while ago, Danny could destroy his brain if he used it too much, the question they all was wondering was what the other powers would be, and what kind of side-effects they would have.

**Danny took down the Guys in White who was seeking revenge on him and he understood his second new power, the question is now, what is Blood Scream's next move and can Danny stop him before it's too late? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	7. First meeting and Vlad's return

The battle of halfa's

**Last time so did Danny put an end to the Guys in White once and for all but is it really the last time he will ever see them? What craziness is coming his way next?**

Chapter 7- First meeting and Vlad's return

10.30 PM IN DANNY'S ROOM,

Danny was sitting on his bed with Dani next to him and Jazz on his computer chair, he had just told them what happened with the Guys in White, they looked at him completely shocked, "You got another one of those insane powers already and it threatened to destroy your brain? How do you feel now?" Danny looked at Jazz, "I have felt better, my head still hurt but I will live".

Dani sighed, "This is going crazy Danny, these powers are going to be the end of you", Danny gave her a sad smile, "I know it's dangerous but these powers might come in handy in the coming battles, so it's not all that bad".

The three Fenton kids sighed and said good night to each other before they went to bed, Danny laid on his back thinking about Blood Scream and tried to figure out what his next move would be.

WITH BLOOD SCREAM,

Blood Scream was furious, he had given the Guys in White ghost weapons and had made two of their agents into half ghosts and still so couldn't they defeat Danny, but he had gotten important data about Danny's level of power and this second new ability of his.

He now needed to find new candidates to turn into half ghosts, he went over the computers and found something interesting, it had seen like no one cared about Danny's connection with Dark Dan but a few did, he found about a group of twenty people who feared that Danny would become just as evil as Dan was.

He got an evil smile on his face, these guys would do anything to get Danny out of the picture because of their fear, he was going to use it to get rid of both the Phantom brats and of it didn't go as plan so would he finish it.

AN HALF HOUR LATER IN AN ABONDON FACTORY,

Inside an empty factory in the old industry district in Amity Park so was an group of twenty people standing with their leader standing in front of them with two pictures behind him, one of Danny and one of Dark Dan, the leader took and began to speak: "My dear brothers and sisters, we have gathered here because since we all share the fear of Danny Phantom surrendering to the darkness within him. We have seen what how he will become if he gives into it, shall we just sit around and wait and see if he turns evil?"

"NOOOO!" all of the others shouted, they wouldn't just sit around and see, but how would they make sure that it wouldn't happen, the boy was one of the most powerful people on the planet so how would they take him down?

But at that moment so heard they a voice say, "If you want I can give you the power you need to take the boy down". They turned around to see George stand there smiling at them.

TWO WEEKS LATER,

Danny and Dani was flying around town, they had been stressed recently by trying to find Blood Scream and trying to do their homework and flying always helped clear their heads when they were troubled. Danny was thinking about how nice it was then he felt an energy build up inside of himself, he stopped in the air and began to shake, Dani stopped and looked worried at him, "Danny, are you okay?" Danny didn't answer and just unleashed a powerful ecto-blast straight into the sky and sighed, "I'm Dani, I suddenly got a big energy build up inside of me and I had to release it".

Dani was about to say something then Danny's eyes suddenly glowed green and he held his head, he was seeing the earth and the ghost zone on their separated planes of existence as well as the dimensional barrier between the two worlds, he didn't know how he saw this but he did and he also noticed that it had gotten weakened, anymore and the barrier would break down and the worlds would try and fuse together and end up to cease to exist.

Dani looked worried at him, "What happened big bro?" Danny looked at her, "Well little sis, I just saw the dimensional barrier between earth and the ghost zone, and as far as I can tell so is it getting weaker, if Blood Scream isn't stopped soon so is it possible that it will break down".

Danny was once again about to say something then both their ghost senses went of, they looked up and saw to their shock twenty ghosts over them, the one in the front said: "Danny Phantom I'm the leader of the group Force of Humanity and we have been worried that you will turn out like your evil future and we have now been granted power to stop you before you go down that path and we will take down your cousin as well since we don't know what she's capable of doing". Danny flew in front of Dani protectively, "There is no way I let you touch her", one of the members of Force of Humanity chuckled, "it's not like you can stop us, we are ten times more than you guys".

Danny knew he was right, they were good but even so they couldn't take on twenty half ghosts at the same time, Danny turned his head around and looked at Dani, "We have to split up, take half of them each", Dani nodded and with perfect so did they unleash a ecto-blast each that made the group split into two groups of ten. Danny flew towards one group and Dani flew towards the other one and both of them began to battle.

Danny dodged a blast from the leader who was in his group and said, "I'm not the enemy here, it's Blood Scream, if we let him continue with his planes of making everyone half ghosts so will our world and the ghost zone cease to exist, we should be fighting him not each other". The leader didn't listen to him and continued firing at Danny, Danny sighed before he began his counterattack, even though they had the advantage in number so was both he and Dani superior in both power and skill and could hold their own against them.

Danny hit the leader in the chest with a powerful ecto-blast which sent him flying a few meters in the air, but at that moment Danny was hit by one of the members that had turned invisible, he quickly fired at that place the attack came from and managed to nail the member in the face.

Dani was fighting her opponents as well, she had made four members fall three meters before they recovered, she got hit in the back by two ecto-blasts, she turned around and slashed out with her arm and a slash of ectoplasmic energy flew out and hit them who had shot her from behind.

But even though they were better than them so was Danny and Dani being forced towards each other and soon so were they back to back with every member surrounding them, a lot of the members really hurt but otherwise okay.

The two Phantom's was looking around them, they put up a big combined shield just as the enemies attacked, they were stronger and had more skill but the others was just too many for them, Danny was about to say something then he felt it again, a massive energy build up inside of him, however this time it didn't stop and just continued growing more and more intense.

Danny felt the energy continue to grow and suddenly energy began to leak out of his entire body, the energy leak only increased and he gasped, Dani looked at him worried, "Danny what's going on?" The members of Force of Humanity ceased their attack and got closer but carefully, they didn't know what was going on so they had to be careful.

Danny felt more and more energy being released and he realized that all the energy would be released and that it would be dangerous for anyone nearby, he quickly turned and said: "Dani, you have to get out of here, NOW!" Dani hearing the worry in Danny's voice quickly flew upwards as fast as she could, the group looked at her confused until they heard Danny screamed and looked at him, they saw him hold himself over the chest before his body released a huge explosion.

Dani looking down for a second saw the explosion appear and began to fly even faster, she managed to get out of the blast range but the Force of Humanity wasn't that lucky and all its members was caught in the explosion. The explosion released powerful shockwaves and Dani was hit by them, sending her flying even higher up in the air, after a hundred meters so was she able to slow a bit and after another hundred meters she managed to stop completely and looked down, she saw the shockwaves of the explosion rip up trees with the root and they were pretty far up in the air.

Dani saw that the explosion began to disappear and flew down, she saw the members of Force of Humanity fall out of the sky seriously burned, she saw the explosion vanish and Danny appeared, she gasped then she saw that he was also seriously burned, he gasped in pain and began to fall out of the sky. Danny hurried and managed to catch him, but he gasped loudly in pain then she touched him, she looked at him worried, "It's okay Danny, I will get you help".

She attempted to fly down and put ecto-cuffs on the group then she was hit by a powerful ecto-blast, far more powerful by any other half ghost they had fought so far, hit her in the back. She lost her grip on Danny and flew through the air until she managed to stop, she turned around and saw to her horror Blood Scream holding Danny in his throat, trying to choke him, he smiled at Dani, "Hello Danielle, after I'm done with Danny, You're next".

But what he didn't know was that Danny still had some power left, he charged up and Blood Scream noticed this right before he got an ecto-blast in the chest, he flew backwards a few meters before he managed to stop and looked at Danny who was barely able to keep himself airborne but was still willing to fight, he chuckled, "You're stubborn Daniel, but I just realized that it won't be fun to kill you when you're like this, but I promise you, once my plan is set in motion I will kill both of you myself oh and one more thing, you won't take these of my minions to prison I need them".

He pressed a button and a huge ghost portal opened up underneath the members of Force of Humanity and sucked them in while Blood Cream disappeared, Dani flew up to Danny and supported him home.

IN BLOOD SCREAM'S HIDEOUT,

Blood Scream came into his hideout and changed into his human form only to find someone sitting in his chair, with a closer look he saw to his shock that it was Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, Vlad smiled at him, "I have tracking devices in all my tech and I traced them here, I have looked through all your planes and I like what I see so I want to join you, We will rule the world together". George smiled and the two of them shook hands.

**Another of Danny's powers awakened and George appeared in front of Danny and Dani, then Vlad shows up and he and George decided to team up, how will Danny and Dani handle this? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	8. The beginning of the final battle

The battle of halfa's

**Last time so did Blood Scream turn a group of people who was afraid that Danny would turn into Dark Dan into half ghosts and they fought Danny and Dani only to be defeated when another new power awakened inside of Danny and the two Phantom's got to meet Blood Scream for the first time and Vlad returned and joined forces with Blood Scream, how will our heroes defeat these odds?**

Chapter 8- The beginning of the final battle

INSIDE DANNY'S ROOM,

Danny was lying on his back on top of his bed while he sighed, Dani sat on his computer chair, "Things has been tough lately hasn't they Danny?" Danny nodded, it had gone two weeks since they met Blood Scream and he had sent six more half ghost their way, all of them trained assassins for hire, Danny had defeated three of them with his ability to control ectoplasm and the other three with the enhancement power.

"I feel like things are only going to get worse Dani, then I fought the last half ghosts so did they say that their bosses wanted to keep me busy, bosses as in more than one, which makes me believe that Vlad has returned, except for Blood Scream so is he the only one who would be crazy enough to go through with something like this". Dani nodded and shivered, Vlad had created her and then tried to destroy her and now he was probably back.

Danny saw Dani's worried expression and he got up and walked over to her before he took her left hand in his and said, "He won't hurt you again Dani, I won't give him the chance, you're more than my clone you're my little sister and I will protect you". Dani got a big smile on her face because according to her so was Danny her big brother and nothing would change that. Dani went back to her room and both the young half ghosts went to sleep unaware of what was about to happen.

THE NEXT DAY AT BLOOD SCREAM'S HIDEOUT,

Vlad was going over Blood Scream's notes and plans again, he needed to be prepared and since he had been in space for so long so was he a little outdated on stuff that had happened, what intrigued him the most was the new powers Danny was developing, especially the enhancement power. He had seen footage from the fight against the Terror Twins and he was amazed with the level of power Danny showed after this ability was activated and he was working on a way to do the same artificially.

Vlad looked around to see Blood scream come towards him and the two of them walked over to a machine that was connected to the ghost portal, Vlad and Blood Scream looked at each other and nodded, Vlad activated the machine while Blood Scream activated the portal.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE FENTON'S LAB,

Danny, Dani, Jazz, Sam and Tucker was standing in the lab with Maddie and Jack in front of them, Jack and Maddie had asked them all to come to the lab to show them something.

"After all these half ghost began to show up Maddie and I decided we needed a way to track them, so by scanning both Danny's DNA and the DNA of the Terror Twins we have created a tracker that will only track the abnormally in a half ghosts DNA. We have also created a cure that will turn everyone that has been turned into a half ghost back to normal but in order to most effective it needs to be disbursed form a machine all over the places they're spread".

Jack held out a vial that contained some kind of liquid, Danny took it and held it in front of his eyes, this would make every half ghost return to being a normal human again, including himself, but after being without his powers for a short while Danny realized that he wanted his powers so that he could help people, but he knew that if he needed to sacrifice his powers in order to stop Blood Scream's plan he would do it.

Suddenly Danny felt a sharp pain inside of his head, he grabbed his head just as his eyes glowed completely neon green, he once again saw the barrier between the two worlds and saw to his horror that it was almost gone, something must be happening for the barrier to be this thin, he realized that this would soon start causing side effects for both worlds.

he also felt something, raw ectoplasmic energy was being released, the same kind that turned him into a half ghost, he's mind cleared of these visions and he gasped, he ran towards the computers before anyone could ask if he was okay. Danny typed in a few commands and soon a map of Amity Park was shown, he saw waves of ectoplasmic energy coming towards the town, he knew he only had seconds now and ran as fast as he could towards the ghost shield generator. He pushed the switch and the shield came up just in time because one second later so did the waves fly over the entire Amity Park, infecting anyone that they came into contact with.

Danny ran up from the lab and threw up the door and ran out while staying inside of the shield, he saw to his horror how people began to glow and how they slightly changed in appearance, he narrowed his eyes before he quickly ran down to the lab again.

"Danny what's going on?" Maddie asked while Danny rushed to the computer and began to press in commands to it, "I believe that Blood Scream has set his plan into motion, I need to trace these energy waves back to where they came from and…" Danny couldn't finish because someone wanted to start a video conversation, Danny opened the link and narrowed his eyes again.

On the screen in front of him was Blood Scream and Vlad Plasmius, Vlad gave him a evil smile, "Ah hello Daniel, it's so good to see you again", Danny's growled before he answered, "Can't say the same Vlad, how can you help Blood Scream with his plan? You must know what will happen". Vlad smirked at him, "Silly boy, I won't let our planet cease to exist, I have a plan to make the fusion possible but if you want to try and stop us follow the coordinates we're sending to you".

At that the link was cut and a mat showed with a blinking spot, it was a bit outside Amity Park, Danny looked at his family and friends, "Let's go, we're ending this today", the others nodded and entered the specter speeder.

20 MINUTES LATER,

The specter speeder stopped outside a building, on the way there Tucker had learned that it was an old F.B.I base, on the way Danny and Dani was using their ecto-shields to protect the others from the waves while Maddie made a few inventions to protect them from the waves. She finished the clock-looking devices and gave one to Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and took one herself, Danny and Dani were safe since they were already half ghosts.

They exited the speeder and at that moment so went Danny's and Dani's ghost senses off and the sky got filled by the twenty eight half ghosts that Blood Scream and Vlad had created. Danny and Dani transformed and took to the sky while the others grabbed some ghost weapons and then the battle for the future of the earth began.

Danny had just taken down two of the assassins he had fought two days ago with his ability to control ectoplasm which he now called his ecto-control, he didn't have a better name for it, then he took down the two former members of the Guys in White but then he was ambushed from behind by the Terror Twins.

Danny turned around and looked at the half ghost twins, they both got a sick smile on their faces as they both formed an ecto-sword each, "You have probably already figured this out but the master and his new partner freed all of us so that we could even the score with you and that cousin of yours". Torture and Terror flew towards Danny who formed an ecto-sword in each hand and prepared himself before their swords collided with his.

Dani was fighting four half ghosts that had been members of the Force of Humanity, she knocked the four of them out of the sky before she saw Danny engage in a battle with the Terror Twins who was the strongest half ghosts of the enemies they were facing right now. She tried to get to Danny but was stopped by five more members of the Force of Humanity, she knew that she wouldn't be able to help Danny unless she took care of these guys first.

Danny was clashing with both Terror and Torture and was enjoying that they were getting frustrated over that he was able to keep up pretty good with both of them at once. But they soon came up with a plan, Terror attacked with his sword which Danny dodged, but then Torture came out from behind his brother with a charged up ecto-blast that hit Danny in the chest, followed by an ecto-blast each from the brothers that Danny barely dodged.

Danny knew that there was only one way to end this quickly, he knew that it was risky but he had to do it, he tapped into his ghostly boost (the enhancement power) and the sky easily cracked open because of the weakened barrier.

The energy that came out entered Danny's body and he felt power flowing through his veins, but then he felt that something was wrong, the energy felt more corrupting than usual and his mind was beginning to fade away. Danny realized that he had reached his absolute limit right before his mind faded completely, the neon green energy around his body turned dark green, almost black, and his eyes glowed with the same color and he unleashed a roar while only having one desire, the desire for destruction.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Dani as well all the other half ghosts stopped fighting and looked at Danny in shock, he looked back at all of them before he slashed out with his arm and a massive wave of ectoplasmic energy flew towards them.

All the half ghosts flew out of the way but the force of the attack was so great that even though the attacked missed them by a few meters so was they sent flying either way, Danny's friends and family had to duck when the attack reached the ground since it ripped it open just as easy as a scissor cuts through paper and it sent the specter speeder flying high up in the air.

Danny's friends and family looked worried at him as he unleashed one powerful attack after another, destroying everything that came into his sight, Sam got a thought and shouted to Dani, the female half ghost heard her and flew down. As soon as Dani was within reach so grabbed Sam her arm, "Fly me up there, I think that if we work together so can we maybe reach Danny because I know he's still in there", Dani nodded and grabbed Sam and flew towards Danny while dodging his attacks.

Dani flew so that they were behind Danny, but he just turned his head and looked at them before he used his ability to move with the speed of light and appeared in front of them, he grabbed Dani's throat and began to squeeze, trying to choke her. Dani gasped as she began to run out of air, however she opened her mouth and said: "D-Da-Danny I-I know that y-you can hear me, please fight this". Danny's glowing eyes met hers, soon so began Danny's eyes to twitch and his grip on Dani's throat began to loosen up, Sam realized that he was fighting and grabbed his face and made him look at her, "Danny you can do this, keep fighting".

INSIDE OF DANNY'S MIND,

Danny was in a dark void on a cliff while he was being attacked by dark green energy which was pushing him towards the edge, Danny knew that if he fell down there so would he be gone forever. he got hit by the energy and fell over the edge but managed to hang on anyway. The energy took the form of Danny with a evil smirk on his face, but as the energy was going to push him down so did a bright light appear and the energy retreated in fear, soon so did two hands grab Danny and pulled him up and he saw Sam and Dani.

Sam looked at him as he was on all four, "Danny you have to fight this", Danny looked at her, "I can't same, I have no more power left", Dani looked at him and said something he recognized, "Danny, this power is a part of you, don't let it take you over". Danny lifted his head and looked at the energy while he felt his determination returned, that was what Clockwork had said, to remember who he was, he got up on his feet and a bright light appeared around him, the energy flew towards him but was wiped out by the energy generated by Danny.

OUTSIDE DANNY'S MIND,

Danny let go of Dani's throat and the dark aura around Danny disappeared and his ectoplasm turned neon green again and his eyes turned back to normal and he smiled at Sam and Dani before he flew towards the remaining twenty half ghosts. He appeared behind them and a few seconds later so did an explosion appear on each of their chests, Danny had flown between them and given them an ecto-energy charged in their chests but since it went so fast so did their bodies need a few seconds to recognize the attacks.

He landed on the ground and went down on a knee, his friends and family came to him and was about to ask if he was okay when the sky turned green, they realized that the worlds was starting to effect each other and that they were running out of time, Danny held out his hand towards Jack, "Dad give me the cure, it's time to finish this".

Jack gave it to him while he looked worried, Dani came up to Danny, "You're not going without me Danny, we're finishing this together", Danny smiled and nodded, and the two of them entered the base for the final battle.

**So the battle for the fate of the world begins once again, can they win? Continue to read to find out.**


	9. The final battle ends

The battle of halfa's

**Last time so did Blood Scream and Vlad put the final phase of their plan into motion, Danny and his family went there only to have to fight their army of half ghosts. Danny was using his new powers too much and almost lost his mind forever but was saved by Sam and Dani and finished the battle, now it's up to Danny and Dani to stop Plasmius and Blood Scream for good, will they succeed? **

Chapter 9 – The final battle ends

Danny and Dani was walking into the abandoned F.B.I base, Danny was gasping, he had pushed his body past its limits before and should be resting for a few hours but he had no time for that right now, from what he knows they didn't have long before the worlds would began to try and merge together and when they did both would cease to exist.

As they was walking towards a old training chamber there the energy was generated from, as they walked towards it they felt a massive amount of ecto-energy gather in the room instead of being released, Danny and Dani looked at each other, knowing that it couldn't be good.

They reached the training chamber and went inside only to see a generator connected to Vlad's ghost portal and that it was it that was sending out the ectoplasmic energy that was spreading across the planet, they looked for their enemies then they heard a too familiar laugh. Danny and Dani turned around and saw both Vlad and Blood Scream hooked up to another machine that was also connected to the portal, "What is going on here? What are you two planning on doing here Plasmius?" Vlad smiled at Danny, "That's simple my boy, we will rule the world, but in order to do that we need to take out the two of you first, and this machine will help us do that".

Vlad smiled as he saw them look at the machine and continued: "We both was interested in your new powers Daniel but the one we found most interesting was that enhancement power and I found a way to create that power artificially so that we can fight on even terms with you".

Danny felt fear build up inside of him, if they managed to pull this of they might be too powerful to fight, they had to stop them before it was too late. Danny and Dani flew towards them while charging up an ecto-blast each but were hit from side by two ecto-blasts each, they saw four Vlad's and three Blood Scream's stand there, the duplicates flew towards the teenage half ghosts who duplicated themselves (Dani had finally mastered duplication), Danny made three duplicates and Dani made two and they all began to fight the duplicates of the evil half ghosts.

But while they fought so did Vlad put in a few commands into the machine and it was activated, the two evil half ghosts felt that pure ectoplasmic energy was forced into their bodies and they gasped as they felt their power increase.

Danny and Dani had just finished off the duplicates and absorbed their own, Danny looked at Vlad and Blood Scream and saw that the machine was activated, he felt himself panic and he unleashed a double handed ecto-blast on the machine and destroyed it, but he knew that it was too late.

As the smoke cleared so did both Danny and Dani see Vlad and Blood Scream coming towards them, they had evil smirks on their faces, "There is no way you two can stop us now, so LETS END THIS NOW!" Both Blood Scream and Vlad shot a powerful ecto-blast and Danny had to grab Dani and threw himself and her to the floor just as the blasts passed where they had been standing, the force of the attacks pushed them hard to the floor even though them flew a meter over their heads, Danny looked around and saw the blasts rip through reinforced steel like it was made of paper.

Danny took out the cure and gave it to Dani, "Listen to me Dani, take this and put it into that machine, I will distract this two, I'm going to be forced to use all my powers to beat them". Dani looked at him worried, she knew that he was right but she was worried, his body still hadn't recovered yet from him using his crazy powers and if he used them again his body might just give up.

She didn't have time to argue however because Vlad and Blood Scream launched another attack at that moment and Danny jumped up and used his ecto-control and with a little struggle redirected the attacks back at them forcing them to dodge.

Danny quickly flew towards them and began to gather energy inside his body, once in front of Blood Scream and Vlad so did he unleash a weaker version of his explosion power which he had named his ecto-bomb. It was not as powerful as the fully charged version but it was still strong enough to send the two evil half ghosts flying into a wall HARD, it also severely burned Danny's skin.

Vlad and Blood Scream got up and growled before they began to fire wildly at Danny who had no choice but to continue dodging or he would be blasted into a billion pieces. Danny knew that this might be his end if he used the last of his new abilities which is also the first he got but he had no choice anymore.

Danny took and activated his ghostly boost, once felt the ectoplasm enter his body he began counterattacking, trying to end this before he felt the side effects, he hit Blood Scream in the chest while he nailed Vlad in the head, both of them took a lot of damage but the battle was far from over.

At the same time so did Dani make her way over to the control panel and disconnected the portal from the generator and put the cure inside of the machine, it began to glow blue instead of green and began to charge up, everything needed now was to hit the switch, she turned around to see her brother fight for his life to buy her time to do what they came to do.

Danny was getting the upper hand but then he felt the twisted part of the power appear again, and he held his head as his eyes began to glow dark green.

INSIDE DANNY'S MIND,

Danny stood still as he saw the dark green energy float in front of him as it began to take shape, it took the form of a evil version of him, it looked at Danny with a evil smirk on its face, "You know you can't win against me Danny, I'm everything you're not, like that I'm willing to do anything to get my way".

Danny looked at his evil side with disgust in his eyes, "You're not going to take me down, I kick you out of my mind once and I will do it again, as long as I remember who I am you will never corrupt me".

The two parts of Danny's personality shot an ecto-blast at each other causing a massive explosion.

OUTSIDE OF DANNY'S MIND,

Danny's eyes was flashing between being normal and glowing and he stood completely still as the battle inside his mind was going on, Vlad and Blood Scream saw this and fired at him and sent Danny flying.

INSIDE DANNY'S MIND,

Danny flew up avoiding a blast from his corrupted half, he turned invisible and flew behind his corrupted half and blasted him from behind and turned visible.

Evil Danny and good Danny both used their ghostly wail at the same time and the ground around them was shaking from the power of their wails.

Danny took and focused and he once again began to glow white, the power of his wail increased and overpowered his evil sides wail, evil Danny was sent flying and was almost out of power, Danny walked over to him, "It's time to end all of this, you will never ruin my life and I will never become like Dan, now I will banish you from my body for good". Danny entire body began to glow pure white and Dark Danny screamed in agony as he was destroyed once and for all.

OUTSIDE OF DANNY'S MIND,

Danny's eyes turned back to normal and he quickly dodged Vlad's and Blood Scream's next attacks and shot an ecto-blast at each of them but them dodged and the battle continued. After a few minutes so was Danny getting the upper hand again as the two evil half ghosts fell to the ground, but just as he was about to finish the battle so felt he a sharp pain in the chest as his heart stopped for about three seconds before it restarted.

Danny fell to the ground and held his chest in pain, he felt his power draining and he gasped in pain, Vlad and Blood Scream got up and walked towards Danny with smirks on their faces. Dani got scared when she saw Vlad grab Danny the throat and lifted of the ground only to punch him in the face, she shot an ecto-blast at the back of Vlad's head, he dropped Danny in shock and turned around and looked at Dani but decided to take care of her later since he couldn't allow Danny to recover.

Vlad once again picked Danny up and held out a hand and charged up an ecto-blast aimed at his face, Danny noticed Blood Scream doing the same to the right, he knew this was it, but at that moment he felt something, a new power awakening inside of him, he got shocked but quickly got over it and yelled: "Dani into the ground NOW!" Dani quickly turned intangible and went down into the ground just as Danny released shockwaves of ectoplasmic energy from his entire body, hitting both Blood Scream and Vlad and sent them flying, but at the same time so did their nerve systems also get a nasty surprise.

Danny stood up and looked at Vlad and Blood Scream, they looked at him and was about to get up but to their shock when they tried to move their arms so twitched their legs and the same thing happened with their arms then they tried to move their legs.

Danny had a smirk on his face, "My ghostly shock-blast packs more than just a mean punch, it messes up the nerve system of anyone, ghost, half ghost or human, it hits, you will be like that for at least a hour". Vlad and Blood Scream glared hatefully at him as he turned around and began to limp over to the control panel, Danny had almost reached it when it felt like his muscles was getting torn to shreds.

Danny gasped in pain and he felt himself transform into his human form again, he began to fall but managed to grab hold of the control panel, his vision was blurry but he found the right button and pressed it before he lost consciousness.

Dani came up from the ground to see Danny unconscious on the ground and the generator prepare to release the cure, she quickly ran over to Danny wile transforming back and put a device that looked like a clock and put one on herself right before the generator released the cure and it began to spread over the entire planet.

She saw Vlad and Blood Scream turn back to human form and went over to the monitor, she saw that everyone that had become half ghosts was returning to normal, she smiled then she heard that Danny was regaining consciousness, she turned of the machine and walked over to Danny and helped him sit up, Danny looked at her, "We're normal aren't we?" Dani smiled at him and to his shock charged up her with ectoplasmic energy and Danny tried the same and was just as shocked that he still could do it, he then noticed the device on his arm, he smiled then he recognized the Fenton cloaking device for hybrids, it must have cloaked their ghost DNA and therefore were their ghost powers spared.

Danny walked over to Vlad, he tried to use his ghost powers but got shocked then he couldn't, Danny smirked and grabbed him and lifted him so their eyes met, "How do it feel to be normal again Vlad?" Vlad didn't have a chance to answer before Danny and Dani both punched him in the face hard knocking him out, "That felt REALLY good", Danny nodded in agreement before they knocked out George as well.

A WEEK LATER,

Danny and Dani was sitting on top of a building and looked down on the street and the cars under them in their human forms, Dani looked at Danny, "Hey Danny did you learn why your new abilities just disappeared?" Danny looked at Dani, "Clockwork told me that I was temporally given these abilities to make sure that the balance was restored and the worlds were safe, no one is supposed to have that much power, I agree on that part, if it had been anyone else they might have gone completely insane of these powers".

Now a week after the final battle against Vlad and Blood Scream so was everything back to normal, Vlad Masters and George Rogers had been put in prison and the barrier between the two worlds was stable again, Danny's powerful abilities had also disappeared but he wasn't that sad over it since they were more trouble than they were worth.

Danny and Dani smiled at each other before they stood up and turned their back at the edge of the building and fell backwards as they transformed, they flew close to the ground and just enjoyed knowing that there no more half ghost except for them now, no more ghost powered people that could cause trouble for the world. They heard sirens and smiled at each other before they flew towards where they heard the sirens ready to save the day once again.

**This is the end of The battle of halfa's, I hope you have enjoyed this story and I thank you for reading it.**


End file.
